An Easy Way to Say Goodbye
by ciocarlie
Summary: Cara termudah untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal adalah, dengan tidak mengatakannya...


**Title :**The Easy Way to Say Goodbye

**Genre :**Romance / Angst

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina

**A bit Song from Loveless Party (How can I help you to Say Goodbye)**

**Naruto © Om Kishimoto**

_Hanya suara hujan dan juga pemandangan yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah pekat yang kau ingat. Tidak, ada sosok yang hanya kau ingat siluetnya saja. Seorang pemuda, senyumannya yang selalu bisa membuatmu tenang dalam situasi apapun. _

'…_kura…Sakura…'_

_Tetapi entah kenapa senyumannya terlihat tampak dipaksakan. Dan saat itulah kau sadar cairan hangat tampak membasahi tubuhmu—bukan darimu, tetapi dari pemuda yang ada dihadapanmu. _

'_Sakura…aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi—'_

_Tubuhmu tampak bergetar, ingin bergerak tetapi tidak bisa—dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapanmu. _

'…_kura…Sakura…'_

"Sakura-chan!" tubuhmu tampak terasa tergoncang cukup keras. Matamu langsung melebar saat pemandangan disekelilingmu tampak berubah. Sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar—ya, itu adalah kamarmu. Dan kau bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang mengguncang tubuhmu untuk membuatmu sadar. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru laut—Naruto Uzumaki.

"Na—Naruto…?"

"Hah, kau tampak kepayahan saat tidur Sakura-chan, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" menghela nafas lega, pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu tampak duduk di sisi ranjangmu dan mengusap kepalamu lembut. Ia adalah kekasihmu, yang selalu bisa membuatmu merasakan tenang dan juga nyaman.

"Ya, aku hanya bermimpi buruk—" kau tampak sedikit memaksakan tawamu dan ia tampak mengusap pipimu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya—semakin dekat, kau bisa mendengar detak jantungmu semakin keras. Kau menutup matamu dan menunggunya untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.

Cup…

Kecupan hangat mendarat di dahimu, ia tampak menyeringai dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Kau tidak bisa berbicara apapun, sebelum akhirnya wajahmu memerah dan kau tampak seperti orang bodoh yang menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa didapatkan olehmu.

"Na—Naruto, jangan menggodaku!"

"Gomenne, aku hanya senang melihat wajahmu yang memerah saja kok," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa lepas. Kau hanya menghela nafas—ia memberikan semua yang kau inginkan dari seorang kekasih. Tetapi—Naruto selalu saja menghindar saat kau ingin ia menciummu atau sekedar menunjukkan perasaan mereka didepan orang lain.

"Tumben kau sudah kembali—kukira kau berada di Sunagakure untuk menemui Gaara," tanyamu. Sebagai seorang pemimpin sebuah negara kecil, kekasihmu memang sangat sibuk sehingga susah untuk meluangkan waktu banyak bersama denganmu. Tetapi, setiap bersamanya selalu membuatmu senang dan juga bahagia walaupun itu hanya sejenak.

"Aku membatalkan meeting itu, lagipula Gaara adalah sepupuku jadi tidak apa-apa membatalkan meeting dengan alasan untuk kencan denganmu Sakura-chan~" wajahmu seketika memanas saat tahu kalau Naruto melakukan itu untuk bersama denganmu. Padahal ia tahu kalau tidak akan mudah untuk menghadapi kakak dari Gaara yang seakan lebih berkuasa di Sunagakure—Kankuro dan juga Temari.

"Jadi—apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku di hari liburmu yang langka ini?"

…

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Aku yang akan memasak!" jawab Naruto percaya diri. Terkadang kau tidak terlalu percaya kalau usia kekasihmu itu sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Sifatnya yang kau kenal sejak kecil itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Tetapi itulah yang kau suka dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Baiklah, sesekali kau memanjakanku tidak apa-apa kan?" jawabmu dengan nada bercanda.

"Ajak Sasuke juga? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama bukan?" Naruto tampak tersenyum—entah kenapa kau merasa kalau senyuman itu tampak dipaksakan. Uchiha Sasuke, adalah seorang kepala keamanan di negara yang dipimpin oleh kekasihmu itu. Kalian bertiga adalah sahabat sejak kecil, tetapi semenjak Naruto menjadi seorang pemimpin, kau hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Eh—baiklah, aku tidak masalah…"

"Kalau begitu akan kutunggu kau di apartmentku, jangan terlalu lama oke?" dan iapun berdiri dan segera berbalik untuk berjalan keluar dari apartmentmu setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipis kananmu.

…

"Sasuke-kun," mengetuk sebuah kamar yang berada di satu apartment yang sama denganmu, kau tampak berdiri dan menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Beberapa menit berdiri—tidak ada balasan, dan kau mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Terbuka…

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada di dalam?" kau berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sang pemilik kamar. Saat kau berada di tengah perjalanan, kau merasakan seseorang memelukmu dengan erat dan mengecup lehermu. Tanpa perlu kau menoleh—kau sudah tahu siapa yang berada di sana.

"Kukira janjian kita baru nanti malam," suara yang tampak pelan dan juga dingin itu tampak membuatmu geli karena desahan nafasnya berada di depan lehermu. Kau menggeliat, mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, "apakah kau sebegitunya merindukanku Sakura?"

"H—hentikan itu Sasuke-kun, Naruto tidak jadi pergi ke Sunagakure—" perkataanmu sukses membuatnya terdiam dan menatap wajahmu dengan tatapan datar. Menghela nafas berat, ia melepaskan pelukannya darimu, "—Naruto memintamu untuk ikut makan siang dengan kami, kau pasti ikut bukan?"

"Hn—" dua kata yang selalu keluar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi kau sudah bisa menebak kalau itu adalah pengganti jawaban ya dari tawaranmu yang baru kau ajukan.

Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini salah—saat kekasihmu berada di dunianya, kesibukan yang membuatmu tampak hampa dan merasa seolah tidak memiliki kekasih yang baik sepertinya, kau malah berpaling dan memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan sahabat kalian—Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri—yang tidak bisa ia percaya sampai sekarang adalah ia yang memintamu untuk menjalin hubungan ini secara diam-diam tanpa perlu menyakiti kedua belah pihak. Kau tidak perlu meninggalkan Naruto—dan kau tidak akan merasakan kehampaan itu lagi dengan hadirnya Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu—sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang saja," tersenyum dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu, saat tangan Sasuke yang cukup besar itu menahannya, membuatmu refleks melangkah ke belakang dan menabrak tubuh Sasuke, "a—ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin gantinya pembatalan janji kita malam ini," mendekatkan wajahnya kearahmu, dan pada saat itu hanya ciumannya yang panas yang bisa kau rasakan saat itu. Kau menutup matanya, dan bisa merasakan lidahnya yang mencumbumu dan bermain di dalam rongga mulutmu. Seolah tidak memberikan waktu untukmu mengambil nafas selama beberapa menit.

"Sasuke-kun—Naruto bisa mencari kita," menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya saat kau bisa melepaskan ciumannya. Kau memalingkan wajahmu dan segera membuka pintu ruang milik pemuda itu untuk menemukan Naruto yang akan mengetuk pintu yang kau buka.

"Na—Naruto-kun, kenapa disini?"

"Ah, karena kau lama—aku ingin menyusulmu tidak apa-apa bukan?" tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang tanganmu.

"Kau sudah sedaritadi di sini?"

"Tidak—baru saja sampai, hei teme sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan dua kata khas Sasuke, "kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

Ia merangkul bahumu dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja kau tidak menolak—karena bagaimanapun kehangatannya tidak akan pernah tergantikan, bahkan saat bersama dengan Sasuke sekalipun. Saat tanganmu berada di belakang, Sasuke yang tampak berada di samping Naruto memegang tanganmu diam-diam.

Kau tampak terdiam—senyumanmu tampak sedikit memudar, tetapi kau tidak melepaskan genggaman itu. Kau membalas genggaman itu, dan membiarkan kalian berdua bergandengan dibelakang tubuh Naruto yang memisahkan kalian. Dan sampai kapanpun—kalian mengira ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

…

"Aku sudah membuat kaldu ramennya, tinggal memasak mienya saja," membuka pintu di sebuah apartment yang walaupun tidak satu gedung dengan milik kau dan juga Sasuke jaraknya cukup dekat untuk berjalan kaki. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat sederhana namun tampak apik dan tertata dengan rapi. Kau merasakan punggungmu didorong dari belakang, "kalian berdua tunggu saja di sofa, aku akan segera kembali!"

Kau menurutinya, duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berada di sampingmu. Bisa kau dengar suara langkahnya yang menjauh menuju ke dapur, dan hanya keheningan yang melanda kalian berdua.

"Hei, Sasuke…kun…" kau baru saja akan memulai percakapan saat melihat pemuda yang berada di sampingnya mendekatkan tubuhnya dan akan mengecup bibirnya lagi. Kali ini, kau tidak bisa melawan saat tangannya menahan tubuhmu dan membuatmu berbaring di atas sofa itu, "Sa—Sasuke-kun, Naruto bisa melihat kita…"

"Hn—tidak akan…" mengecup bibirmu, membuatmu terbuai dengan lidahnya yang memanjakan rongga mulutmu. Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafas di sela ciuman kalian. Kau tidak bisa melawannya, kau menyukai ciuman yang ia berikan padamu.

PRANG!

Suara sesuatu yang pecah sukses membuatmu membelalakkan mata. Mencoba untuk bangkit sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk menjauh darimu. Asal suara yang kau dengar tadi adalah dari dapur—dan kau tidak perlu berfikir lama untuk segera berlari dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" kau mencoba untuk mendekat saat kau melihat tubuh kekasihmu tampak hampir saja limbung. Naruto hanya diam dan memegangi dahinya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya memegangi kitchen set agar tubuhnya tidak langsung terjatuh ke lantai, "Naruto!"

"E, Eh—ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, ada apa denganmu?" kau tampak sangat panik saat melihat wajah kekasihmu yang sangat pucat dan tangannya tampak dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Seolah ia menahan sakit sedaritadi—yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe tenang saja Sakura-chan, Teme!"

"Biar aku saja yang memasak—kau tidak akan bisa memasak dengan tanganmu seperti itu dobe," Sasuke tampak menghela nafas dan mengambil celemek putih yang tergantung di dekatnya. Kau menoleh, menyadari bahwa telapak tangan Naruto tampak berdarah terkena pecahan kaca.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk tanganmu," kau mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa yang berada di tempatmu duduk tadi.

"Eh, tetapi aku tidak ap—" kata-katanya terhenti saat kau memberikan tatapan tajam padanya yang membuat ia tersenyum dengan bulir keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

…

"Kalau tidak salah, kotak obat ada di kamarnya," kau berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang tampak cukup berantakan dengan seprai yang tidak tertata rapi, dan beberapa pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana. Saat matamu mencoba menelusuri dan juga mencari dimana kotak obat itu, kau menemukannya berada di atas lemari.

Tersenyum—dengan segera kau mencoba untuk menggapai dan mengambil kotak berwarna putih itu dan membukanya. Beberapa perban dan juga obat merah, dan sebuah botol mencurigakan yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Hei—bagaimanapun kau juga punya kotak obat seperti ini, dan kau tidak pernah melihat obat seperti ini.

Mengambil dan membacanya…

Oxycondone—

Entah kenapa rasanya kau pernah mendengar obat itu. Kau yang merupakan seorang mahasiswi di bidang keperawatan tentu saja belum terlalu hafal dengan nama-nama obat itu. Kau memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur itu.

…

Setelah penemuan obat itu, kau melanjutkan kegiatan seperti biasanya, bercanda gurau dengan kedua pria yang ada di hadapanmu. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kekasihmu lagi dengan alasan bahwa ia selalu makan ramen dan kau ingin memasakkannya masakan lain.

"Naruto, apakah kau ada di dalam?" mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, kau tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun sama sekali. Merogoh saku rokmu, mengambil kunci cadangan kamar miliknya dan membuka pintu itu. Kau melihat beberapa minuman kaleng yang berserakan di meja depan sofa miliknya, dan kau memutuskan untuk membersihkannya saat kau menemukan sosok Naruto yang tertidur di atas sofa sambil menggenggam botol yang kau temukan di kotak obat saat itu.

Berjongkok, mengusap kepala Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. Tanganmu mencoba untuk mengusap tangannya dan melepaskan dengan hati-hati botol itu dari tangannya. Kau membacanya ulang—benar-benar bertuliskan Oxycondone. Kau sudah mencari tahu tentang obat itu di buku yang kau miliki.

Itu adalah obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit—semacam pain killer.

Tetapi untuk apa ia menggunakan obat itu—apakah ia merasakan sakit yang tidak pernah kau ketahui? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan darimu?

"Sakura-chan?" suara itu muncul bersamaan saat kau menaruh botol obat itu di mejanya. Tubuhmu masih membelakanginya beberapa saat ketika ia memanggil namamu, "kapan kau datang? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kau berbalik—mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyumanmu seperti biasa.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja—aku hanya sedang membereskan mejamu saja, dasar berantakan sekali!"

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf…"

…

Sebagai mahasiswa di keperawatan, kau harus bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang ada di kota ini. Tentu saja kau menyukai pekerjaan yang banyak membantu orang lain ini. Tidak jarang juga kau menemui Sasuke yang tampaknya baru saja terluka saat bertugas.

Tetapi—untuk hari ini, tidak biasanya kau menemukan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang ada di sana. Berbicara dengan kepala rumah sakit, dan tampaknya pembicaraan mereka sangat serius. Saat mereka selesai berbicara, kau segera menghampiri Naruto dan bersikap layaknya kau tidak melihat dan kau bertemu dengannya seperti biasa.

"Naruto, tumben aku melihatmu disini…" tersenyum dan mendekap buku yang ada di tanganmu, kau mencoba menghilangkan semua yang mengganjal fikiranmu, "kau punya urusan dengan dr. Tsunade?"

Ia hanya mengangguk—tetapi kau tidak bisa melihat senyumannya yang biasa ia tunjukkan padamu.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Sakura—" tidak ada kata –chan yang biasa ia berikan saat menyebutkan namamu, "—sebaiknya, kita putus saja… Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi…"

"Eh?"

…

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan," perempuan berambut kuning pucat panjang yang diikat satu menjadi kuncir kuda itu tampak berada di sebuah ruangan bersama denganmu yang sedang menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tangan—menyembunyikan tangis yang meluncur saat itu, "kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba memutuskanmu! Apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas—"

"Aku tidak mengerti—apakah karena ia mengetahui tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke?"

"Naruto bukan orang seperti itu—" Ino, sahabatmu yang juga mengenal Sasuke dan juga Naruto tampak menghela nafas dan menatapmu—mencoba menenangkanmu, "yah—tetapi melihat sifatnya yang sekarang, aku jadi tidak tahu sifat aslinya yang mana…"

…

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Tsunade-san…"

…

"Jangan bodoh Sakura, kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa memberikan hasil pemeriksaan seseorang pada orang lain bukan," seorang perempuan yang cukup berumur tampak terlihat sedikit bingung saat kau masuk dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu maksud dari kedatangan Naruto yang ternyata ingin memeriksakan kesehatannya.

"Kumohon Tsunade-san, aku benar-benar khawatir padanya, akan kulakukan apapun agar aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya memutuskan hubungannya denganku," menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Keheningan melanda kalian—hingga suara desahan nafas berat terdengar dari perempuan di hadapanmu.

"Apakah kau masih ingat tentang penyanderaan di Rumah Sakit 1 tahun yang lalu?" kau tampak mendongakkan kepalamu, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan di hadapanmu. Dan perlahan ingatanmu kembali memenuhi kepalamu, "saat kau menjadi salah satu sandera yang ada di tempat itu…"

Kau ingat—mimpi itu, bau darah bercampur dengan bau obat-obatan…

Tetapi—bukankah itu hanya mimpi?

"Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu," Tsunade tampak melanjutkan ceritanya, kau hanya mendengarnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kau tampak masih memikirkan mimpi yang beberapa hari ini selalu menghantuimu.

…

"_Dimana Sakura-chan!" suara Naruto tampak menggema saat beberapa orang petugas keamanan mencoba untuk melindunginya. Ia tidak butuh perlindungan—yang ia inginkan hanyalah tahu kalau kau dalam keadaan selamat. _

"_Naruto-sama, beberapa perawat masih ada yang disandera di dalam, kami akan mencoba untuk—Naruto-sama!" perkataan salah seorang dari mereka tampak terputus saat sosok itu berlari ke dalam untuk menemukan sosokmu yang memang masih ada di dalam._

"_Sakura-chan!" mencoba untuk membuka sebuah pintu di lantai 5, sebelum mendapatkan tembakan yang hampir saja mengenainya pada jarak yang cukup dekat. Beberapa orang tampak memakai sebuah penutup wajah dan mengacungkan senjata pada pelipismu, "lepaskan dia!"_

"_Kalau kalian menuruti apa yang kami inginkan—kami akan melepaskannya, apakah kalian bawa apa yang kami inginkan?"_

_Beberapa orang tampak datang, dan Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara dengan mereka sebelum mereka memberikan sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Dengan segera ia mengulurkannya walaupun jarak mereka tidak cukup dekat._

"_Satu juta Yen, kontan…"_

"_Dekatkan kemari—biarkan kami kabur dan perempuan ini akan kubebaskan…"_

"_Biarkan Sakura-chan bebas, dan aku akan menjamin kalian akan keluar dengan selamat," suasana hening tercipta sebelum akhirnya penjahat itu mengendurkan pegangannya. Kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera berlari kearah kekasihmu. Saat Naruto melemparkan tas itu, tiba-tiba sang penjahat tampak mengacungkan senjatanya kearahmu yang baru saja sampai di depan Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan, AWAS!" _

_BANG!_

_Hanya suara pistol dan juga teriakan dari Ino serta Naruto yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya kegelapan memenuhi pandanganmu._

…

"Apakah saat itu terjadi—"

Tsunade mengambil sebuah hasil X-Ray yang menunjukkan batang kepala dari Naruto. Menunjukkan sebuah tonjolan di bagian leher belakangnya, seolah sebuah penyumbat antara udara luar dan juga bagian dalam kepala Naruto.

"Saat penjahat itu menembakkan peluru kearahmu, Naruto dengan segera menarik tubuhmu dan ia sendiri tertembak tepat di kepala belakangnya," menunjuk bagian kepala belakang, sementara kau tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar, "ia berusaha untuk melindungimu—sangat ajaib ia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang, dengan peluru yang masih bersarang di kepalanya…"

"Ke—kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya Tsunade-san?"

"Peluru itu, memiliki dampak timbal balik—seperti dua mata pedang yang bertolak belakang," memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "satu sisi, peluru itu menghentikan pendarahan di otaknya, tetapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Otaknya merespon benda asing yang berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, membuatnya merasakan mual, muntah, dan juga sakit kepala hingga mimisan. Tidak akan menunggu waktu lama sebelum terjadi infeksi dan malah akan membunuhnya perlahan…"

…

"Ia bisa mati kapanpun juga…"

"Tidak…mungkin…"

Tsunade menatapmu yang tampak shock sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Karena peristiwa itu membuatmu shock, kau mengalami amnesia ringan—tidak mengingat kejadian itu sama sekali," menggenggam tanganmu, Tsunade menatapmu dengan tatapan serius dan juga sedih, "ia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia—menjauhimu, memutuskan hubungan denganmu, bahkan—"

Kau terkejut mendengar kata terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Tsunade. Dan saat kau sadar, kau sudah berlari dengan sebuah amplop cokelat berisi file kesehatan kekasihmu itu.

…

Hujan tampak turun membasahi kota kecil itu…

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Naruto," pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum sambil melihat kearah luar—jendela apartmentnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara, dengan begini ia tidak akan susah memiliki kekasih yang sekarat sepertiku bukan," Naruto berusaha untuk tertawa seperti biasa, menunjukkan deretan giginya saat itu, "sudah kukatakan aku melakukannya untuk—"

BRAK!

Baik Gaara maupun Naruto tampak terkejut saat pintu apartmen tempak Naruto tinggal terbuka dengan kasar menunjukkan dirimu yang tampak menatap tajam Naruto, dengan tubuh yang basah oleh guyuran air hujan.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang—"

PLAK!

Tanganmu bergerak, memberikan tamparan yang 'cukup' keras untuk membekaskan tanda merah di pipinya. Naruto tampak menatapmu dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya kau melempar amplop cokelat miliknya didepannya. Ia tidak mau percaya—apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade, semuanya bohong…

'_Ia melakukannya untuk membuatmu bahagia—memutuskanmu, berpisah denganmu, bahkan—'_

"Kalau kau tahu—"

'—_bahkan ia membiarkanmu saat ia tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke…'_

"—kalau kau tahu apa yang kulakukan, kenapa kau hanya diam dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" matamu sudah berkaca-kaca, tidak bisa membendung tangis yang kau tahan selama dalam perjalanan kemari, "tentang semua ini—penyakitmu, apa yang sudah kuperbuat padamu. Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa merasakan semua itu!"

"Sakura-chan, aku—" ia mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuhmu saat tubuhmu menolak sentuhannya dengan mundur selangkah sebelum kau berbalik dan berlari keluar dari apartment itu.

"Sakura-chan!"

…

Kau berdiri di depan pintu depan gedung apartment itu, mendongak keatas mencoba untuk membiarkan hujan membasahi wajahmu dan menyamarkan air matamu. Kau hanya ingin diam disana, membiarkan hujan menghapus semua memori yang ada di dalam dirimu. Tampak juga Naruto yang berada di belakangnya menyusul, terdiam dan berada di belakangmu.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum—saat kau harusnya bisa menangis melihat bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu," walaupun kau tidak berbalik, kau tahu ia bisa mendengarmu. Beberapa detik, sebelum kau berbalik dan menatap mata birunya, "apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?"

…

"Aku mencintaimu—" suaramu semakin meninggi saat itu, "—aku mencintaimu Naruto, apakah itu tidak cukup! Aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau!"

Tangismu pecah, bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan yang membasahi kalian. Naruto hanya bisa menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau terduduk, menutupi wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Sakura-chan…"

…

_Kali ini bukan memori masa lalu yang kau dapatkan—semua yang kau lihat hanyalah padang bunga yang sangat indah dengan sebuah bunga yang tampak berguguran kelopaknya. Kau tersenyum, menikmati semua keindahan yang ada di sekelilingmu._

_Saat kau sedang berjalan melihat semua padang bunga itu—sebuah batu menarik perhatianmu. Kau berjalan perlahan sebelum menyadari itu adalah batu nisan yang berukirkan sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat tertanam di dirimu—satu-satunya yang tidak kau harapkan terukir di batu itu._

'_Uzumaki Naruto—'_

…

Kau tampak terbangun dan sedikit tersentak—menatap sekeliling untuk menemukan kamarnya yang kau tempati saat ini. Tempat tidurnya yang saat ini kau pakai, tetapi tidak ada sosoknya berada di sana.

"Naruto—?"

Suara batuk yang menyiksa mengalihkan perhatianmu ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekatmu saat itu. Berlari dengan segera untuk melihat Naruto yang tampak terbatuk dan membungkuk, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan hampir saja ambruk kalau kau tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, maaf aku membangunkanmu—" masih dengan tawa hangat itu, tetapi kali ini membuatmu merasa sakit. Kau tahu kalau tawa itu ia paksakan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

"Apakah sakit?"

…

"Apakah biasanya selalu seperti ini?" saat pertanyaanmu yang kedua, baru pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tetapi aku sudah biasa dengan semua ini—tenang saja Sakura-chan!" menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tertawa lepas sebelum kau memegang tangannya dengan erat, "Sakura-chan?"

"Maaf—" menundukkan kepalanya, kau hanya bisa diam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan perkataanmu, "—maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu…"

Kau diam—begitu juga dengannya, sebelum tangannya mengusap pipimu dan bibirnya yang hangat tampak menyentuh bibirmu. Ciuman pertamamu dengannya—walaupun rasa anyir darah dan juga nafasnya yang memburu adalah yang kau rasakan, kau juga merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau memberikanku semua yang aku butuhkan—Sakura-chan…"

…

"Neh Sakura-chan," kau menjaga kekasihmu itu dan membiarkannya tertidur nyenyak saat kau duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan malah tertidur. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipimu sambil menatapmu.

"A—ah Naruto, maaf aku tertidur!"

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tidur, tetapi—" menggeser tubuhnya menjauh darimu, dan menyisakan spasi diantara kalian, "—tidurlah disampingku…"

Kau bisa merasakan wajahmu yang memanas karena permintaannya. Ia malah tertawa seperti biasa dan menepuk kepalamu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu—kenapa kau takut?"

"Aku tidak takut Naruto!" dengan segera menempatkan dirimu berbaring di sebelahnya, memiringkan badannya untuk menatapnya yang berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. Keheningan melanda saat tatapan kalian bertemu untuk beberapa menit.

"Kau mau berjanji satuhal padaku?"

"Hm—apa itu?"

…

"Lupakan aku—" kau membelalakkan matamu saat ia mengatakan dua kata itu, "—saat aku sudah tidak ada di kehidupanmu, lupakan bahwa kau mengenalku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa kembali menjadi Sakura-chan yang aku kenal!"

"Apakah dengan aku melupakanmu, kau akan bahagia disana?"

…

"Ya—aku akan bahagia, karena aku tahu dengan melupakanku kau akan bahagia Sakura-chan…" kau menggigit bibir bawahmu sebelum menyunggingkan seutas senyuman tipis yang tentu saja kau paksakan.

"Kalau begitu—aku akan melupakanmu, aku tidak akan mengingatmu sampai kapanpun…"

Walaupun kau tahu kalau apa yang kau janjikan tidak akan bisa kau tepati, asalkan pemuda ini bahagia ia akan mengatakannya meskipun itu sakit.

…

Jarum pendek dan panjang tampak menyatu pada angka 12 saat kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Tangannya masih melingkar di lehermu, dan kau tidak ingin melepaskannya. Maka kau hanya menggser tubuhmu agar dalam posisi duduk, dan mengambil sebuah handphone yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurmu. Membuka, lalu mengarahkannya pada kekasihmu.

"Matanya—" memotret saat matanya terzoom pada mata Naruto, "—hidungnya—" turun kebawah saat di bibirnya, "—mulutnya—dan wajahnya…"

…

Kau terdiam—menggigit bibir bawahmu mencoba menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Tetapi tidak bisa, saat kau merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi pipimu. Kau menangis tanpa suara—menatap wajah kekasihmu yang mungkin saja tidak akan bisa kau lihat lagi beberapa bulan setelah ini.

Kau bohong saat mengatakan bisa melupakannya—kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya sampai kapanpun. Walaupun ia tidak ada, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa sama seperti saat ia masih ada di sampingmu. Membaringkan tubuhmu lagi, melihatnya bergerak membelakangimu—pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan kembali tertidur.

Tidak menyadari kalau mata biru itu tampak terbuka sejak pertama kau memotretnya hingga sekarang…

…

"…kura…" suara itu tampak membangunkannya dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap—mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya agar bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lihat masih membuka matanya dan tersenyum untuknya, "Sakura…"

Tetapi yang ia lihat bukan sosoknya yang kau lihat melainkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak diam dan menatapmu dengan senyuman samarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa ada disini—dimana Naruto?"

…

"Ia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, ia berkata kalau ia akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke hadapanmu…"

…

Di sebuah tempat—tampak seperti sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi oleh rumput ilalang yang cukup tinggi untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring. Tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang kala itu cerah, pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan terdiam sejenak.

Mengambil sebuah handphone dari sakunya, melihat beberapa pesan dan juga missed call darimu. Ia tampak menggenggam erat handphonenya sebelum meletakkannya begitu saja di sampingnya. Tidak menghiraukan apa yang kau lakukan kala tidak melihatmu berada di sampingnya.

…

Kau terus berlari—mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihmu yang menghilang entah kemana. Walaupun ia mengatakan untuk melupakannya, walaupun ia mengatakan tidak akan kembali ke sampingmu, tetapi tetap saja—minimal, biarkan kau bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Naruto—" mencoba untuk menghubungi pemuda itu lagi saat kau menyadari sesuatu. Wallpaper handphonemu berubah dari wajahnya saat tidur menjadi kosong—bahkan foto yang kau potret semalam dan juga foto-fotonya yang ada di folder handphonemu semuanya menghilang. Hanya ada sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya dipotret oleh kekasihmu.

'_Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan—lupakan aku…'_

Kau menggeleng, mencoba untuk menghilangkan Gambar itu dan terus berlari meskipun kau tidak tahu dimana ia berada. _Kami-sama, kumohon untuk sekali ini. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya…_

…

Ia merasakan nafasnya semakin berat—detak jantungnya semakin pelan dan pandangannya semakin kabur.

_Sudah saatnya…_

Itulah sebabnya ia meninggalkanmu—ia tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Dan ia hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang bersedih. Itulah sebabnya ia menjauh darimu, disaat waktunya sudah habis—agar memori yang diingatnya tentangmu yang terakhir adalah saat kau masih tersenyum.

Menatap kembali handphone yang lagi-lagi menyala karena kau menghubunginya—kali ini kau mengangkatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

'_**Naruto!'**_

…

Kau terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia mengangkat telponmu. Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan tanpa sadar malah berhenti ditengah jalan yang sepi saat itu. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum yang terdengar olehmu hanyalah suaranya yang tampak lirih dan juga pelan.

_**And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay**_

_**You whispered softly, Time will ease your pain**_

_**Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same**_

_**And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?**_

…

Kau tahu lagu itu belum habis—dan kau juga sadar saat mendengar suaranya yang lirih dan juga berat. Nafasnya yang berhembus kasar juga bisa kau dengar saat itu membuamu sadar kalau waktumu bersamanya sudah habis.

_**It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry**_

_**Come, let me hold you and I will try**_

_**How can I help you to say goodbye?**_

Kau melanjutkan nyanyiannya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan suaramu yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"_If it's hard to say goodbye by yourself—let me help you…to say goodbye…"_ tangismu pecah, tetapi kau masih mencoba untuk diam dan menutup mulutmu agar tangismu tidak terdengar olehnya di sebrang sana. Tawanya yang lemah terdengar—tetap menghangatkan dan kau mencoba untuk mengingat setiap nafas dan juga suara yang terdengar saat itu.

"Sayonara—Sakura-chan…"

Dan itulah kata terakhir dari kekasihmu sebelum yang kau dengar hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus di sebrang sana. Kau tampak sibuk untuk menghentikan tangismu. Tidak bisa mengumpulkan kesadaranmu sepenuhnya dengan keadaan disekitarmu.

"Sakura!"

Suara Sasuke bisa kau dengar—tetapi hanya suara itu, dan juga sesuatu yang melaju kearahmu yang kau ingat—

**CKIIIT! DHUAK!**

…

"SAKURA!"

—sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

…5 Years Later…

Di sebuah padang rumput yang juga ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, tampak sebuah batu nisan yang ada di pinggir bukit tempat padang rumput itu berada. Batu itu tetap diam, meskipun angin berhembus dengan kencang saat itu. Walaupun sudah 5 tahun berlalu, batu itu tetap sama—tetap menjadi bukti bahwa sosok kekasihmu sudah tenang berbaring di bawahnya. Sosok perempuan berambut panjang berwarna pink—kau yang tampak setiap hari mengunjunginya sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili putih tampak kembali dan tersenyum sambil menatap batu nisannya.

Tersemat sebuah cincin emas di jari manismu, dan kau hanya diam sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundakmu pelan.

"Kau kemari lagi Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun?" kau hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan memakai cincin yang hampir sama denganmu, sebelum menatap kembali batu nisan disana, "sudah 5 tahun berlalu—dan…"

…

"Dan aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat saat terakhirku bersama dengannya…"

…

"Aku tetap mencoba untuk berfikir—kalau saat aku memotretnya dengan kamera, adalah saat terakhirku melihatnya dalam keadaan hidup," mengatur jeda panjang, kau menghela nafas panjang. Karena sebuah mobil menabrakmu saat itu, kau tidak mengingat peristiwa apapun setelah kau memotretnya saat tidur dan kau terlelap, "tetapi—tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang…"

"Apakah kau ingin mencari tahu?"

"Tidak—" menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "—entah kenapa aku malah merasa bersyukur untuk tidak mendengarkan dan mengingat apa yang kulakukan dengannya…"

…

"Kau masih ingin berada disini?" kau hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Tentu saja—lagipula Hinata-chan sudah menunggumu bukan?" tertawa, pemuda yang adalah sahabatmu itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu sudah menikah dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. Ia hanya tersenyum samar seperti biasanya dan mengecup dahimu sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"Jadi—apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang ya?"

…

"Ah, hampir lupa!" merogoh dengan cepat tas kecil yang kau bawa untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin yang sama dengan milikmu, "sudah 5 tahun dan aku selalu lupa membawa cincin ini!"

Meletakkannya perlahan diatas batu nisan itu…

"Meskipun—aku tidak bisa mengingat kata perpisahan darimu," menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "tetapi aku kira ini sudah cukup."

"Karena menurutku—jalan termudah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal adalah, dengan tidak mengucapkannya…"

…Owari(?)…

PHAIL! Itu endingnya apaan—maksa orz…

Jadi ini sebenernya ffic pindahan dari fandom sebelah XD dibuat versi NaruSakunya~

Maaf kalau jelek bin abal, tapi tetap dimohon reviewnya~


End file.
